The Passion of the Wick (episode)
|alt-title = |image = TDCS_-_episode_9x25_-_Passion_of_the_Wick_-_Wick_as_Scotty_McRainshowers.png |image-size = 250px |image-caption = After finding out online about the Neverending Store's impending Chapter 11 Bankruptcy, which will put he, Mimi and others there out ouf jobs soon, Drew tries to solicit Nigel Wick, his former boss, now working as "Christian Weatherman" "Scotty McRainshowers" in WWJC-TV, to financially back him in helping him relaunch the Winfred-Lauder store in "The Passion of the Wick" in Season 9 (ep.#25). |season-epno = 25 |season = 9 |broadcastdate = September 8, 2004 |imdb = tt0566478 |teleplay = |story = |writer = Ed Lee |director = Shelley Jensen |prev = " " |next = " " (Season 9 finale - End of Series) }} The Passion of the Wick was the 25th episode in Season 9 of The Drew Carey Show, also the 232nd series episode overall. Originally aired on September 8, 2004 on ABC, the episode, was directed by Shelley Jensen, and was written by Ed Lee. Synopsis Drew comes up with a plan to open a retro store, and seeks a partnership with the now-wealthy Wick. However, all of Wick's funds come through his father-in-law, so Drew must help cover up Wick's affair or lose his financial backing. Plot Summary Drew is fired from Neverending Store and has a plan to re-open Winfred-Lauder but needs a backer. He contacts former boss Nigel Wick, whose father-in-law owns the Christian TV network and real estate. They make a deal but what will it cost? Drew comes up with a plan to open a retro store, and seeks a partnership with the now-wealthy Nigel Wick, who had been working at WWJC-TV, a Christian TV station as a Scottish "Christian Weatherman" named "Scotty McRainshower" on it's 6pm news telecast, due to his marriage into a wealthy Toledo-area family, who owns a Christian TV station, which is part of a broadcasting multimedia and corporate empire, which garners Drew, Mimi, and Kellie's cntemptful distrust, as Drew reluctantly contacts him to try to get his help in relaunching the Winfred-Lauder store. However, all of Wick's funds come through his father-in-law, so Drew must help cover up Wick's affair or lose his financial backing. When Drew is dispatched by the now married Wick to retreive an expensive gold tumbler which he said was at the apartment of Lorna (Colleen Flynn) his mistress, she greets the gang, he Mimi, the guys, and Kellie, after going into the bedroom for a moment, with a shotgun instead of the tumbler which they used to have cocktails with together, as she blames Wick, who was supposed to have been getting a divorce and marrying her, as he had promised her. Drew is able to talk her down from using it, as she hands the firearm to him, as he asks her what did she do before she met Nigel, as she tells him that she was a stripper and she also was an animal keeper; as she contemplates "Maybe I could dance for animals!" as Mimi, after looking around for the tumbler herself, returns to the living room, picks up the shotgun, and demands "Where's the damn tumbler!?!", as Lorna explains to her what she told Drew - that she sold it to a thrift store! When Drew and the gang stop by the thrift store, they find that an elderly widow who coveted the gold tumbler named Helen (Millicent Martin) has just bought it, and is unwilling to sell it, Drew offers to buy it from her from her initial offer of $50, then $100 as he tells her that the tumbler is worthless. After Lewis tries to "threaten" her into selling it, L unless you want your relatives still giving new crap to you, hand it over!", as Oswald gets him to back down, and also as Helen tells Drew that he reminds her of her deceased husband Harry. Helen agrees to give the tumbler to Drew in exchange for one favor, accompany her to a dance at the seniors' center she's a member of. As he reluctantly obliges her, Drew returns home with the tumbler, ashamed that he "sold himself" by accompanying the elderly Helen to the seniors' dance! The final scene has Drew, Kellie, and Mimi in the former Neverending Store, now new Winfred-Lauder offices, drinking champagne, Wick walks in to see that Johnson, the apparent maintannence/painter guy made a mistake in painting Drew's name on his new manager's office door, with his last name spelled "Carrey" instead of "Carey", as he asks his name, and then fires him on the spot, as Kellie says "You have no right to talk to him like that! When Drew tells Wick that he does'nt have the authority to hire and fire people, and that he's the manager, Wick cites that when he was "getting berated" by wealthy new father-in-law", whom he worked for at WWJC-TV as "Scotty McRainshowers" for mispronouncing the words "Lucky Fudge Shop", he was reminded that he'd rather be in his old job, that he had at the old Winfred-Lauder, instead of "Scotty" on TV, and that everything was agreed between he and his new inlaws that, with he in Cleveland, that he and his new wife "can't make love to each other" and that "everyone likes it like that", as he tells Drew to do "what he used to do" in his job at the old store! Drew fumes over being stuck "back in the same old dead end job" that he had at the old Winfred-Lauder", as a Barry Manilow song plays in the background!" Recurring Cast/Guest starring *Jonathan Mangum as Scott (Drew's boss) *Craig Ferguson as Nigel Wick *J. Patrick McCormack as Jonathan, Wick's boss at WWJC *Colleen Flynn as Lorna, Wick's Mistress *Millicent Martin as Helen, elderly woman at Thrift Store *Jeff Blumberg as Johnson *Kirstin Zotovich as Waitress Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes